(100) Thèmes d'Aventures
by hykus
Summary: Recueil de textes à partir d'un thème et d'un personnage d'aventure. Réinterprétation des thèmes créer par Chl007 dans 100 Thèmes d'Aventures
1. Introduction

Intro :

Salut, me voici de retour pour quelques textes sur nos aventuriers préférés (il n'y en aura pas 100, désolé).

Il y a quelque temps Chl007 (sur ffnet lien) a commencé un recueil appelé « 100 thèmes d'Aventures », où, à partir d'un personnage et d'un thème elle écrit une petite histoire (exemple : Victoria et ventilateur). Moi je lisais assidûment ces chapitres attendant avec impatience l'arrivée de la notification dans ma boite mail et prenant un malin plaisir à tenter de deviner à partir du personnage et du thème la teneur du texte du jour.

Autant certaines fois je n'avais aucune idée et je me laissais surprendre…

Autant certaines fois j'avais plutôt bien cerné l'idée du texte…

Autant certaines fois j'étais complètement à côté de la plaque.

Donc je me suis dit que (avec sa permission bien entendu) j'allais réécrire certains thèmes de la façon dont je les imaginais. Je ne réécrirais que certains textes et je n'ai pas de rythme de publication prévu.

Disclaimer : Aventures est la propriété de Mahyar, Fred et Seb du grenier, Krayn et Bob Lennon. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

Les thèmes utilisés viennent de Chl007 (pseudo ffnet lien: u/5413672/)

(La première partie du disclaimer a été copié de Theta and Koscheii (pseudo ffnet) lien: u/3710452/Theta-and-Koscheii)


	2. 1 Bob Rencontre

1 : Bob rencontre

Cela faisait un moment que Bob voyageait seul ou presque. Certes il avait accompli une ou deux missions avec des groupes rencontrés à la taverne, mais, il ne s'y sentait pas à sa place et se faisait jeter plus ou moins gentiment une fois leur tâche finie. Il était presque habitué à cette solitude quand il les avaient rencontrés.

Tout avait commencé comme d'habitude, dans une taverne, plusieurs personnes s'étaient portées volontaires pour une même quête et s'étaient unies. Au début Bob pensait que cela finirait comme toute les autres fois, mais, après avoir discuté avec son nouveau groupe autour d'une bonne bière, il se dit qu'il avait peut-être une chance. Il se sentait bien avec ce nain et cet archer, même le paladin ne semblait pas hostile à la magie. Bob espérait vraiment avoir enfin rencontré les bonnes personnes.


	3. 14 Bob Dragon

14 : Bob Dragon V1

Bob avait rarement eu aussi peur : derrière lui ses camarades étaient encore très affaiblis par leur précédent combat ; devant lui se tenait un immense dragon au milieu du chemin, relativement furieux. La fuite n'était pas une option facile, leur adversaire se déplaçant beaucoup plus vite qu'eux, surtout dans leurs états.

Alors qu'il préparait un plan pour distraire la bête le temps de s'échapper, il entendit une voix rauque et profonde :

« Rendez-moi mon bébé, démon, et peut être que vous ne souffrirez pas trop avant de mourir ».

Le mage fut surpris, non seulement que le dragon arrive a communiqué mentalement avec lui, mais surtout que celui-ci parle en langue démoniaque. Il lui répondit donc dans le même dialecte avec un peu de difficulté, il était hors de question de laisser son démon sortir :

« Écoutez, nous sommes complètement étrangers à l'enlèvement de votre enfant. Vous voyez bien dans quel état sont mes compagnons, nous serions parfaitement incapables de capturer qui que ce soit. » Voyant que la dragonne semblait hésitante il reprit, d'une voix un peu plus ferme et assurer « En revanche nous pourrions surement vous aider à retrouver les ravisseurs de votre progéniture et vous la ramenez, saine et sauve. »

La mère de famille les regarda longuement, semblent les jauger puis elle se détendit un peu et leur désigna une piste. Ils virent immédiatement que les mercenaires se déplaçaient avec une charrette, rendant leur route extrêmement facile à suivre. Les aventuriers montèrent sur les chevaux à partir à leurs trousses.

Il ne leur fallut pas plus quelques heures pour les rattraper, ils étaient quatre et semblaient rompus au maniement des armes le combat s'annonçait ardu. Théo fit accélérer sa monture, les dépassa et s'arrêta en plein milieu du chemin : « Arrêtez-vous, livrez-nous le dragonneau et partez sur le champ » seuls des rires et le bruit des armes lui répondirent. Le paladin tenta alors d'invoquer la foudre pour frapper son adversaire le plus proche, mais rien ne se passa, il se prépara donc à encaisser son attaque. Pendant le discours Théo, Shin avait sauté de Lumière et préparé une flèche qu'il lança aussitôt vers le deuxième guerrier qui les chargeait, il toucha l'homme à la jambe et celui-ci s'effondra au sol. Bob et Grunlek étaient restés derrière et le mage en profita pour générer une boule de feu et la lancer vers les deux derniers membres du groupe, mais il manqua sa cible. Le mercenaire aux prises avec Théo attaqua, ce dernier tenta une parade, mais il était encore trop fatigué pour être efficace et l'épée de son adversaire le toucha à l'épaule, l'entaillant profondément.

Les deux ravisseurs restants se tournèrent en direction de l'attaque qui les avait manqués et se rapprochèrent vivement pour neutraliser le mage. Grunlek se mit en protection devant Bob pour lui permettre de tenter un nouveau sort, ce dernier ne se fit pas prier. Il se décala d'un pas pour écarter le nain de sa trajectoire et invoqua un cône de flamme devant lui. L'un des attaquants s'enflamma immédiatement, il recula et tomba au sol, le deuxième avait eu le réflexe de se mettre sur le côté et il se trouvait donc en bordure du brasier, il fut sévèrement brulé, mais réussis à tenir debout. Néanmoins il était maintenant en position de fuite. Théo tenta une nouvelle attaque sur son opposant et le toucha légèrement à la hanche. Ce dernier répliqua immédiatement, atteint le bras de Théo qui s'effondra au sol, inconscient. Shin profita de l'occasion pour décocher une nouvelle flèche, visant la gorge du guerrier restant : il ne devait surtout pas attaquer le paladin à nouveau. Son tir fit mouche et sa cible chuta lourdement au sol. Le mercenaire restant prit la fuite.

Bob sortit une potion de soin de sa sacoche et la tendit à Grunlek, ce dernier se précipita sur Théo. Le mage quant à lui fouilla les cadavres afin de trouver les clés de la cage. Il fut soulagé de les trouver, ayant un instant craint qu'elles ne soient en possession du fuyard. Il s'approcha donc du bébé dragon, celui-ci recula aussi loin qu'il le pouvait malgré ses chaines et grogna à travers sa muselière, tentant de paraître menaçant. Le mage lui adressa la parole en démoniaque, il n'était pas certain que le bébé comprendrait alors il s'efforça de rendre sa voix la plus rassurante et douce possible.

« Calme petit, calme. Je vais te libérer et on ira voir ta maman, d'accord ? Elle est très inquiète pour toi, tu sais ? Alors n'attaque pas mes amis d'accord. Tout se passera bien. »

Voyant que le dragon avait arrêté de le menacer, il continua son avancée, ouvrit la prison et entra pour enlever prudemment les entraves de la victime et sorties à nouveau, laissant la porte ouverte. Le dragonneau hésita quelques instants puis sortis de la cage, il boitait et semblait un peu blesser. Bob trouva néanmoins plus prudent de rester à distance, aucune de ses blessures ne nécessitait de soin immédiat. Il donna un peu d'eau au bébé qui l'accepta avec méfiance. Ils purent ensuite partir lentement en direction de la dragonne.

En apercevant sa maman, le petit se rua vers elle, tout tremblant. Elle s'empressa de vérifier l'état de sa progéniture et une fois celui-ci confortablement blotti contre elle, elle adressa un regard empli de reconnaissance aux aventuriers d'un ample mouvement de la queue elle leur désigna sa grotte où on apercevait diverses reliques « Prenez ce qu'il vous plaît et abritez-vous ici pour soigner votre ami. Merci de m'avoir ramené mon plus précieux trésor »

Bon à la base j'imaginais un texte avec un méchant dragon et un combat épique. Mais je dois avoir trop joué/regarder Bob Lennon jouer à The witcher 3, car je n'arrive plus à voir les dragons autrement que comme une créature noble. Du coup ça a fini en dragon mignon… (Et pour le texte court c'est raté…)


	4. 42 Victoria Anniversaire

42 : Victoria Anniversaire

Ce matin Victoria était toute excitée; elle fêtait sont septième anniversaire, elle avait hâtes de savoir ce que son père lui avait préparé. Elle réfréna quand même son enthousiasme pour aller se préparé rapidement, elle vérifia d'un coup d'œil l'ajustement de sa tenue, coiffa ses cheveux en un éclaire et descendis les escaliers quatre à quatre.

Quand elle déboula dans le salon, elle trouva toute sa famille réuni. Théo tenait un gâteau, sur lequel des bougies étaient placées, formant assez maladroitement un sept, son frère avait visiblement insisté pour le faire lui-même. Le jeune garçon fit prudemment quelques pas vers elle, « Bon anniversaire Victoria! », elle souffla les joyeuses flammèches d'un seul coup. Une fois le gâteau posé sur la table Théo lui tendis ses cadeaux, un petit dessin d'elle et un joli collier coquillage.

Son père lui tendis alors un paquets qu'elle se dépêcha d'ouvrir pour découvrir une magnifique épée d'entraînement ainsi qu'un petit bouclier, tout deux sculptés dans un bois magnifique. Elle était aux anges, depuis le temps qu'elle attendais de débuter réellement son entraînement, et non plus de jouer avec une vulgaire branche trouvé par terre.

Maintenant les choses sérieuse allaient commencer.


	5. 63 Éden Trébucher

63 Éden trébucher

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que les aventuriers avançaient malgré le brouillard et la boue. Shin marchait quelques pas devant ses compagnons pour les guider sur les zones les plus praticables du chemin.

À son grand désespoir, Éden était à ses côtés. Et la louve était d'humeur taquine : elle ne se contentait pas de marcher calmement près de lui, mais elle lui tournait gaiement autour. Elle se collait à ses jambes, passant entre elles, sautant sur le pauvre archer désemparé. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva : il trébucha et tomba dans la gadoue, déclenchant les éclats de rire de ses amis. Il fusilla la louve du regard, il était trempé maintenant, il tenta de se relever, mais Éden le poussa à nouveau sur le sol en jappant joyeusement. Les yeux de l'élémentaire supplièrent Grunlek d'intervenir.

Malheureusement, ce dernier trouvait la situation beaucoup trop drôle pour avoir envie de l'arrêter.


	6. 65 Victoria Bateau

65 Victoria Bateau

Le jour venait de se lever. Victoria était debout sur le quai du port, elle se tenait face à son père, en armure de plaque, près au départ.

Son frère était là aussi, Victor le tenait dans ses bras et gardait une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Théo boudait, il en voulait à son père de partir et il n'avait accepté de se détacher de lui que quand ce dernier lui avait promis de rentrer pour son anniversaire.

Elle, ce n'était pas de la rancœur qu'elle ressentait. Elle était triste et inquiète de voir son père s'en aller, mais elle comprenait. Il était paladin et devait aller faire la guerre.

Après les derniers au revoir, elle observa son père monter à bord, le navire larguer les amarres et lentement quitter le port. Après tout, comme le lui avait dit Victor, elle s'inquiétait pour rien. La guerre ne durerait pas et son père reviendrait bientôt. N'est-ce pas ?


	7. 72 Bob Décision

72 Bob Décision

Depuis son arrivée à la tour des mages, quelques années auparavant, Bob ne s'était jamais sentis aussi mal. Depuis le début de la semaine toute l'académie étaient au courant de sa nature démoniaque.

Un élève l'avait surpris en pleine conversation avec l'infirmière lorsqu'il lui racontait sa dernière perte de contrôle. Jusqu'à maintenant les étudiants et la majorité des professeur pensait qu'il avait simplement une santé fragile et qu'il faisait des fréquemment des malaises. Il n'avait fallut qu'une poignées d'heures pour que la nouvelle se répandent et que tout le monde l'évite comme la peste.

Et la fuite des autres élèves s'était vite transformé en harcèlement, il n'avait plus un moment tranquille. Les regards et les messes basse, il pouvait encore supporter et les ignorer; mais le reste c'était plus difficile. On volait ou détruisait ses affaires. Il était couvert de bleu, il en avait sur les bras, les côtes, les épaules, les jambes; tout ce qui passait a porté des mains ou des pieds des autres. Souvent même devant les professeurs qui ne réagissaient pas. Voir participait, plus ou moins directement avec des remarques humiliantes.

Et au fil des jours son démon qui s'énervait et devenait intenable. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il songeait de plus en plus à partir, à tout abandonner... mais il avait peur. Et il espérait naïvement que la situation finirait par s'apaiser.

Le déclic ne fut pas long à arriver, un groupe de 6 élèves avait débarqué dans sa chambre, ils l'avaient sorti de son lit en le jetant par terre. Et tous s'étaient acharnés sur lui. Il avait cru une demi-seconde que son colocataire interviendrait avant de se souvenir que celui-ci avait déserté leur dortoir depuis le début de la polémique. Il était donc seul, seul avec son démon qui perdait décidément patience. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à le contenir pendant que ses "camarades" se déchaînait sur lui. Ils finirent par se lasser et le laissèrent sur le sol, endoloris et confus.

Mais au lieu d'accorder à son corps le repos tant demandé, il se fit violence, se leva et acheva ses préparatifs. Il avait pris sa décision. Il ne savait pas s'il la regretterait plus tard. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester, il allait causer un accident. Il devait partir. Maintenant.


	8. 32 Mani Canard

32 Mani Canard

Mani n'était pas bon musicien. C'était un fait. Pourtant quand il avait trouvé une flûte, Dieu savait comment, il s'était mis en tête d'apprendre à en jouer. Au grand désespoir du reste des aventuriers. L'elfe avait beau s'appliquer de son mieux, les sons qui sortaient de l'instrument étaient inécoutables. Il enchaînait les canards absolument immondes.

Si Grunlek était au départ bienveillant, et se montrait encourageant envers l'elfe, empêchant même les autres de l'embêter ; il finit rapidement par cesser tout soutien à son ami. C'était vraiment trop horrible.

Il ne fallut que quelques jours à Théo pour perdre patience et, avec la complicité de Shin et Bob, exploser la flûte de l'apprenti musicien au sol, mettant fin à leur calvaire.


	9. 23 Théo Galaxie

23 Théo Galaxie

En temps normal, Théo n'aimait pas la nuit. Il craignait l'obscurité qu'elle créait. Mais ce soir, il mettait de côté ses peurs pour profiter de la beauté des galaxies. Il était assis dans l'herbe humide, Bob était juste à côté de lui. Ils avaient éteint le feu afin de mieux voir la voûte céleste. Le doux vent qui chassait les nuages et l'absence de la lune assuraient un ciel de qualité exceptionnel, on pouvait même voir la Voie lactée. C'est pourquoi le mage avait insisté pour initier Théo aux joies de l'astronomie.

Si au début le guerrier était quelque peu mal à l'aise à cause du noir, il s'était vite relaxé en écoutant la voix calme de son ami. Il lui décrivait les différentes étoiles et galaxies, leurs positions dans le ciel, leurs noms, leurs symboliques dans différentes cultures, leurs éventuelles utilités dans l'orientation. L'érudit savait que son camarade ne retiendrait rien de tout cela, mais cela ne le gênait pas. Il était heureux de partager son savoir, mais surtout son temps avec lui.


	10. 2 Bob Contrôle

2 Bob Contrôle

Tout était parti d'une question innocente de Grunlek pendant leur voyage. Comment le pryomage avait-il découvert son affinité avec son éléments ? C'était à la fois si simple et si compliqué… Bob avait décidé d'attendre le soir pour leur raconter, à tous les trois, au coin du feu :

" J'avais un peu plus de 5 ans quand j'ai compris que je pouvais les contrôler, mais les flammes me fascinaient depuis longtemps déjà . J'ai toujours aimé les regarder, j'étais bien assis devant le four. Je pensais que c'était grâce à leur chaleur qui m'enveloppait, mais maintenant je sais que je sentais aussi leur magie sans le savoir.

Ce jour-là, mon père était parti faire une livraison, il n'y avait donc personne dans la boulangerie. Comme d'habitude je contemplais les flammes, et je les voyais faiblir. J'ai tenté d'imiter mon père, rajouter du bois et souffler sur les braises, mais rien à faire elles diminuaient inexorablement , le pain ne pourrait plus cuire et les clients seraient mécontents et Papa aussi.

À ce moment-là, j'ai eu une idée. J'ai approché mes mains de la cheminée et j'ai ordonné "reprends de la puissance, brûle". J'ai senti des picotements dans mes bras et mes doigts, et là : miracle les flammes ont cessé de diminuer. Je me suis concentré encore plus. Je pouvais ressentir leurs mouvements, j'en avais presque le contrôle. C'est une sensation étrange et enivrante, petit à petit mon habileté avec le feu a augmenté, et les flammes ont repris de l'ampleur.

Contrairement à ce qu'on peut penser il n'y a pas eu d'accident lors de ce premier contact, mais j'ai découvert ce sentiment de maîtrise et de puissance qui m'a motivé dans mes expérimentations quelques années après; manquant plusieurs fois de provoquer un incendie. "


	11. 9 Énoch Éléphant

9: Énoch éléphant

Énoch aimait voyager, loin du cratère d'où il venait et qu'il connaissait par cœur. Le diable était très curieux, il était avide de découvertes et de nouvelles connaissances. Chaque excursion lui procurait beaucoup d'émerveillement.

Ce jour-là, il se tenait devant un grand animal gris qui dormait. Cette bête était très bizarre, elle était grosse, lourde et pataude, elle serait incapable de se défendre face à un prédateur, même avec ses deux pauvres cornes d'ivoire. Ses oreilles étaient disproportionnées. Elle avait un nez excessivement long, le diable avait du mal à saisir l'intérêt de cet appendice. Il resta en embuscade en attendant que l'animal s'éveille, et Énoch put alors le voir en actions.

Ses grandes oreilles paraissaient lui servir d'éventail et de régulateur de chaleur. Il utilisait son étrange , sa trompe comme lui avait appris un local, comme une main pour attraper les feuilles en haut des arbres et les porter à sa bouche. Il semblait pouvoir faire quelque chose de similaire avec l'eau qu'il aspirait et recrachait dans sa bouche. Il le contempla longuement découvrant de nouveaux usages de cet organe unique, passant plusieurs jours à étudier les comportements sociaux de cet animal.

Néanmoins il finit par s'éloigner, il avait beaucoup à faire et il avait déjà perdu plusieurs semaines lors de ce périple. Il devait rentrer au cratère avant que son fils ne contrecarre tous ses plans.


	12. 57 Lumière Sable

57 Lumière sable

Lumière était triste, ce n'était pas facile tous les jours d'être une jument de l'inquisition. On la faisait travailler très dur, lui mettant de lourdes charges sur son dos, lui apprenant à répondre à de nombreux ordres étranges qu'elle avait encore du mal à comprendre. Les palefreniers n'étaient pas méchants, mais ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps. Elle était donc souvent seule dans son box. Elle regrettait l'époque d'avant son entraînement, quand elle restait toute la journée au pré avec ses amies.

Ce matin quand son éducateur vient, il était accompagné par un jeune garçon brun. Il avait le regard dur, mais malgré tout la jument pouvait détecter une certaine excitation dans ses yeux. On la sella et on l'emmena dans une carrière de sable, ce n'était pas l'endroit habituel où le sol était constitué de terre dure et de pierre. Elle comprit qu'elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises quand elle vit l'adulte partir et le garçon s'approcher de sa tête:

" Moi c'est Théo, et toi tu t'appelles Lumière? Tu verras on va bien s'entendre tous les deux. Je vais bien m'occuper de toi. "

À son plus grand plaisir, il passa de longues minutes à lui caresser la tête et la nuque. Il finit par se détourner et après une dernière flatterie, il grimpa sur son dos.

Après avoir fait quelques tours au pas et au trop pour lui dégourdir les pattes, il la lança au galop, l'incitant à aller le plus vite possible. Lumière ne se fit pas prier, le sable volait tout autour d'eux. Quel bonheur de courir sur un sol si meuble et avec si peu de poids ! Elle finit par ralentir, essoufflée, mais heureuse. Théo n'était pas un très bon cavalier, ses gestes étaient maladroit et incertain, mais malgré tout ils étaient doux.

À la fin de leur session de travail, il la ramena dans son écurie et enleva son harnachement. Il passa un long moment à la panser en lui parlant et juste avant de partir il lui tendit une pomme en lançant" à demain ". Elle prit le fruit joyeusement et le remercia avec un petit hennissement. Elle espérait vraiment qu'elle serait attribuée à ce garçon qui avait l'air bien gentil.


	13. 99 Démon Salopette

99 Démon Salopette

Ce n'était pas dans le genre d'Énoch de faire les boutiques. Mais voilà; son petit Balthazar allait avoir 4 ans et il voulait fêter ça.

Le démon avait tout d'abord pensé à lui offrir un objet magique tel qu'une gemme de pouvoir ou un livre de sort, mais il était relativement persuadé que Maria, la mère du petit, serait furieuse et ne lui laisserait aucune chance de donner son présent à son fils. De plus le garçon était encore un peu jeune et Énoch n'avait pas envie de le voir se consumer tout seul.

Il avait donc réfléchi à un cadeau " normal " pour un enfant de 4 ans et il dut rapidement admettre qu'il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose. Il se retrouvait donc à déambuler dans les galeries marchandes en espérant avoir une illumination. Une première idée lui vient en passant devant une étale. Il venait de repérer une petite toupie rouge ainsi que quelques dés assortis. Il s'empressa de les acheter puis il poursuivit son chemin; son merveilleux bambin méritait mieux que cela.

Il arriva dans la ruelle consacré aux habits. Il avait une bonne idée de la taille de son fils et se mit donc en tête de chercher un joli vêtement pour sa carrure de gringalet. Après avoir traversé la zone, il fut assez déçu de ne rien trouver de satisfaisant. Il s'apprêtait donc à repartir et à chercher dans la ville voisine quand il aperçut du coin de l'œil un vêtement rouge vif, couleur préférée de son garçon. Il se retourna pour trouver une petite salopette, très mignonne. Elle semblait à la bonne taille et il l'imaginait déjà courir dans le village avec. Il paya donc le marchand et repartit avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, content de ses achats. Balthazar serait ravi.


	14. 70 Tesla Rock

70 Tesla Rock

Quelques années étaient passées depuis les événements de Castelblanc. Tesla était toujours la tutrice de Bob à la tour des mages. Il n'avait pas abandonné ses recherches pour ramener Shin, mort durant la guerre. Certes il avait ralenti par rapport aux deux premières années, mais il continuait, de manière calme, posée et réfléchie, avec les conseils avisés de Tesla. Elle l'avait convaincu de faire une pause et de reprendre une vie, à peu près normale, en parallèle. Elle était fière de son élève qui avait fait de gros progrès. Et leur couple s'était réellement mis en place à partir de ce moment.

D'ailleurs ce soir, elle s'était laissé convaincre d'aller avec lui à la taverne de l'hermitage. Il voulait lui apprendre à danser le rock et elle avait cédé à ses yeux doux et son regard amoureux. Il lui avait promis qu'un très bon groupe y jouerait ce jour-là. Même si elle avait accepté elle commençait un peu à le regretter. Les rares fois où elle avait tenté de danser s'étaient soldées par de cuisants échecs.

Malgré tout elle n'avait pas l'intention de rompre sa promesse. Elle finissait de se préparer au moment où le pyromage rentra dans sa chambre, sans frapper comme d'habitude. " Prête? " lança-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. Elle lui répondit par un baiser, " évidemment ". Quand ils arrivèrent les musiciens étaient déjà là, le couple se dirigea donc directement vers la piste. Bob eut la délicatesse d'aller dans un coin un peu discret et commença à lui montrer quelques pas simples. Si au début elle s'emmêlait beaucoup les pieds, grâce aux conseils de Bob, ses mouvements finirent par devenir plus ordonnés et elle put se laisser porter par la musique et son compagnon qui la guidait avec attention. Cette soirée ne serait pas si terrible finalement.


	15. 22 Énoch flûte

22 Énoch flûte

Énoch se promenait; il n'était pas sûr de savoir où il était, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Tout ici était différent du cratère alors il s'émerveillait et apprenait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il était dans une ville, bordé par un immense désert, disposant seulement d'une petite oasis à proximité pour se ravitailler en eau. Le soir venait de tomber et l'air, étouffant en pleine journée, devenait enfin respirable. La ville, auparavant presque vide, semblait renaître et débordait maintenant d'activité. Tout le monde s'affairait; de nombreux marchands installaient leurs étals, les ouvriers reprenaient le travail, les enfants courraient dans les allées en criant et riant.

Au détour d'un croisement, le diable entendit un étrange son qui l'interpela. Décidé à en déterminer l'origine, il tenta de le localiser et de se rapprocher de sa source; se perdant dans les ruelles. Après de longues minutes d'errance il arriva sur une petite place, plus calme. Un homme se tenait assis devant une jarre et jouait d'une drôle de flûte aux notes nasillardes et pourtant mélodieuses. Le plus surprenant était le serpent qui dansait devant lui, comme envoûter par le son de l'instrument. Les passants s'arrêtaient parfois devant lui pour l'écouter et lui lancer une pièce. L'homme fini par s'interrompre, enfermant le serpent dans le panier et il lui dit avec un petit sourire:

\- Vous n'êtes pas d'ici n'est-ce pas ?

\- Très juste mon ami, je viens de loin, _répondit le diable évasivement_, Quel es cet instrument dont tu joues là ? Comment fais-tu pour charmer ce serpent ?_ Enchaîna-t-il._

\- C'est un Pungi, concernant le serpent... c'est un secret qui se transmet de génération en génération. Chacun sa part de mystère, mon ami. _Ajout-a-t il en voyant l'air déçu de son vis-à-vis._

Le diable éclata de rire, bon perdant pour une fois, cet homme lui plaisait. Ils passèrent la soirée entière à discuter, s'échangeant les légendes de leur région respective, ne se quittant qu'au petit matin.

Énoch avait énormément appris sur ce monde et ses coutumes, en revanche il lui faudrait revenir pour percer le secret du charmeur de serpent.


	16. 86 Tesla Couteau

86 tesla couteau

_Contexte : post-saison 5_

\- Bon sang, concentre-toi Balthazar ! Je ne t'ai pas demandé de générer un immense brasier, mais un simple couteau ! _l__a voix sévère __de Tesla__ s'adoucit un peu._ Je sais que tu en es capable. Il te suffira juste d'un peu de pratique. Allez, éteins-moi ça; on va reprendre tranquillement.

\- Gnagnagna, _eut-elle pour seule réponse tandis que son élève __lui__ obéit __néanmoins__, calmant les flammes ayant envahie la salle. _

Elle fit mine de ne pas entendre et recommença à lui dicter des instructions. D'abord générer une flammèche, puis l'étendre et la modeler pour lui donner la forme voulue et enfin la rendre tangible. Elle redoublait de conseil, souhaitant réellement voir son pupille réussir cet exercice difficile, sa voix était calme et tranquille pour le guider:

\- Ne regarde pas tes flammes, ça ne sert à rien. Tu dois pouvoir percevoir ton feu, concentre-toi sur cette sensation. Ferme les yeux si ça t'aide. Tu vois, c'est mieux. Bien, fixe cette forme. Ce n'est pas parfait, mais cela fera l'affaire pour l'instant. Maintenant tu dois pouvoir concentrer ta magie dans l'objet. Ne génère pas de nouvelles flammes; contente-toi d'intensifier celle déjà présente. Non ! la forme ne doit pas se défaire. TU maîtrises le feu, c'est TOI qui en choisis le contour. C'est bien, stabilise ton couteau. Attention !

Trop tard le mage perdit encore une fois le contrôle de sa puissance et les flammes se déchaînèrent à nouveau dans la petite salle, déclenchant une exclamation de rage et de frustration du pyromage :

\- Putain ! J'y étais !

\- Pas vraiment, _soupira Tesla_, mais il y a du progrès. Allez, on reprend. Vas-y plus lentement quand tu tentes de matérialiser tes flammes; au début tout est dans la patience, tu pourras accélérer après.

Bob prit quelques minutes pour souffler et boire un peu, puis il réitéra l'exercice. Il réussit facilement à générer du feu pour démarrer, fini par obtenir une forme satisfaisante qu'il figea. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, ses traits crispés par l'effort et la concentration. Petit à petit, il augmenta la puissance des flammes composant l'arme, tout doucement, faisant des pauses régulières pour reprendre le contrôle des étincelles rebelles. Et finalement, au bout de longues minutes, il put sentir le poids du couteau dans sa main, il s'arrêta; un sourire étendu son visage et celui de son professeur, sa voix fut néanmoins posée lorsqu'elle prit la parole:

\- C'est très bien, maintiens le sort quelques secondes et désinvoque-le. On va faire ça dans les règles de l'art, _lorsque cela fut fait _e_lle ajouta_, parfait. On va en rester là pour aujourd'hui, _elle lança avec _fierté, tu as fait beaucoup de progrès ces derniers jours, on reprendra demain.


	17. 91 Mani Clepsydre

91 Mani Clepsydre

Mani était nerveux, il était encore incapable de se lever suite aux événements de Castelblanc. Pourtant le temps lui était compté, il devait trouver Finéas et le tuer; si possible sans mourir. Ce dernier lui avait déjà posé un ultimatum, symbolisé par la petite clepsydre magique qu'il lui avait laissée. Au vu de l'écoulement de celle-ci l'elfe estimait avoir deux mois devant lui. C'était beaucoup trop peu, et il lui faudrait encore trois bonnes semaines avant d'espérer marcher à nouveau. Alors il mettait ce temps à profit pour parfaire son plan.

Il tentait d'échafauder tout les scénarios imaginables, les liens qui les reliait, prévoyant la conséquence de la moindre action, tous les échecs possibles, comment les rattraper. Il voulait prophétiser le hasard, visualiser le futur et ces multiples voies, enchevêtré comme les toiles de ses chères araignées. La clepsydre lui rappelait à chaque instant que, s'il ne pouvait asservir le temps lui-même, il pouvait néanmoins le mesurer, le comprendre et le devancer. Il ne pouvait rien laisser aux coïncidences, il devait devenir le maître de son destin.


	18. 04 Bob Démon

4 Bob Démon

_Suite du chapitre 10: 2 Bob Contrôle_

Grunlek écoutait le récit de Bob avec attention. Un point l'intriguait d'ailleurs:

\- Et ton démon dans tout ça?

\- Il s'est révélé bien plus tard, enfin plus de 6 mois après en faite. On ne sait pas si c'est la découverte de mes pouvoirs qui l'ont réveillé ou si c'est juste le hasard, après tout c'est la période normale pour le fils d'un démon majeur...

Donc j'avais à peu près 5 ans et demi quand j'ai vraiment pris conscience de sa présence. Avant, c'est moins net. Déjà parce que je n'ai pas les souvenirs très clairs, mais surtout parce que je ne faisais pas la différence entre ses idées et les miennes.

J'étais en train d'allumer le four de la boulangerie, comme tous les jours depuis environ 3 mois, mais ce matin c'était le début de l'hiver et j'étais un peu malade. J'ai eu du mal à allumer le feu, j'ai forcé et d'un coup j'ai entendu une voix dans ma tête. C'était mon démon, je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il disait, c'était trop loin et trop vague, par contre ça m'a donné un mal de tête infernal. J'ai complètement paniqué et les flammes ont pris de l'ampleur. Je me suis rapidement évanoui, pas habitué à un tel effort magique. Heureusement le feu est resté confiné dans le four, mon père a pu facilement le maîtriser.

Je me suis réveillé dans mon lit, avec ma mère juste à côté de moi. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle m'a expliqué que j'étais un demi-diable et tout ce que ça impliquait. Que je pourrais me servir de mes pouvoirs, mais que je devrai en permanence faire attention à garder le contrôle. Que cela ne m'empêchera pas de faire le bien autour de moi, même si je devrai rester méfiant.

Sur le coup, je n'avais pas bien réalisé l'ampleur de la révélation qu'elle venait de me faire. J'avais bien compris que j'étais différent, mais je n'avais aucune idée de l'impact que cela aurait sur ma vie.


	19. 06 Shin Lampadaire

06 Shin lampadaire

_Contexte: Jeunesse de Shin (après réincarnation)_

Le soleil s'apprêtait à se coucher et Tintaëlle venait d'arriver sur la place du marché. Elle remarqua rapidement un jeune homme, encapuchonnée dans sa tunique bleue. Il effectuait différentes acrobaties à l'aide d'un lampadaire. Tintaëlle réfléchit un court instant et s'approcha; elle voulait lui proposer son aide. Elle pouvait assister sa représentation; à eux deux ils pourraient monter un vrai spectacle ! Et gagner beaucoup plus d'argent.

Il eut l'air surpris quand elle lui proposa son marché, mais il accepta la main tendue bien volontiers; pas mécontent de pouvoir augmenter sa maigre ration. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour se mettre d'accord et rapidement ils attirèrent une petite foule de spectateurs, enthousiasmés par leur performance. Ils formaient un bon duo. Tintaëlle jonglait avec ce qu'elle pouvait et hélait les passants en vantant les exploits de son nouveau compagnon, Shin. Ce dernier avait repris ses pirouettes avec plus d'entrain encore et attrapait volontiers les projectiles lancés par sa camarade pour les lui renvoyer dans des jets tous plus acrobatiques les uns que les autres. Les applaudissements du public les encourageaient à continuer et tenter de nouveaux tours.

À la fin de la soirée, les deux compères étaient très satisfaits de leur coopération; ils avaient amassé un très joli somme. Ils se précipitèrent chez le boulanger et à eux deux ils purent acheter une grosse miche de pain. Ils en auraient pour au moins deux jours et il leur restait même de l'argent ! Ils retournèrent sur la grande place, dans la lumière du lampadaire pour savourer leur butin en discutant. Même si Tintaëlle comprit rapidement que son nouvel ami était très réservé et un peu solitaire, elle était ravie d'avoir enfin un peu de compagnies, elle en avait marre d'être seule. Shin était néanmoins partant pour continuer leur collaboration, elle aurait donc tout son temps pour gagner sa confiance.


	20. 07 Victoria Affiche

7 Victoria Affiche

Contexte: Quelques jours avant 65 Victoria Bateau

Victoria rentrait de l'école en sautillant gaiement. Elle avait brillamment réussi l'exercice d'escrime qui leur était proposé et elle avait reçu de chaleureuses félicitations de son professeur. Il était très satisfait de son niveau et avait longuement complimenté son entraînement acharné qui avait provoqué une excellente progression de son agilité, ses réflexes, sa technique et sa puissance. L'école de paladina était rude, les enseignants étaient très exigeants et il fallait étudier de très nombreuses matières; certaines très scolaires comme l'histoire ou la langue commune et d'autres spécifiques à sa formation comme le combat à l'épée, la connaissance des créatures hérétique, la religion et bien d'autres. Cela faisait énormément de travail, mais Victoria s'en acquittait avec beaucoup de sérieux. Elle avait vraiment hâte de raconter sa journée à son père. Il allait être fier d'elle, elle était première de sa classe après tout. Elle allait pouvoir pratiquer sa nouvelle technique avec lui, il lui donnait toujours de bons conseils pour progresser.

Au détour d'une ruelle, son regard se posa sur une affiche et son monde se figea. "Guerre imminente : Mobilisation générale de tous les paladins et inquisiteur". Alors son père allait devoir faire la guerre? Toute son allégresse s'était envolée pour laisser place à la peur. Il devrait partir, probablement pour longtemps, qui allait s'occuper d'eux? Victor surement, mais ça ne serait pas pareil. Et si son père ne revenait pas? La guerre c'est dangereux après tout, elle ne voulait pas vivre sans son père. Elle voulait continuer à aller manger de petits gâteaux avec lui, à marcher dans la haute ville, à l'écouter lui raconter ses exploits, à s'entraîner au combat avec lui, et les mille autres activités qu'ils faisaient tous les deux. Elle ne verrait plus la fierté dans son regard quand elle arrivait enfin à effectuer une nouvelle technique, elle ne sentirait plus ses bras l'entourée avec affection juste avant de partir à l'école ni sa barbe piquant quand il l'embrassait en rentrant. Elle était bouleversée, sa gorge était serrée. Elle courut jusqu'à chez elle. Elle avait à tout prix besoin de réconfort.

En rentrant elle trouva son père dans le salon, en grande discutions avec Victor. Mais quand il la vit, tremblante, au bord des larmes il s'interrompit pour la prendre dans ses bras, inquiet. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre la raison de son émoi. Victor se retira pour le laisser rassurer sa fille, lui dire que oui il partait à la guerre, oui c'était dangereux, mais il était fort, tout se passerait bien. Il reviendrait, la guerre serait vite terminée. Il fallait protéger la Lumière et Castelblanc. Une fois ses larmes séchées, ils sortirent prendre l'air tous les deux. Ils avaient besoin de temps ensemble pour affronter la dure nouvelle.


	21. 71 Shin Bar

71 Shin Bar

_Contexte: Après 06 - Shin - Lampadaire (chapitre 18) _

_(Avant le début d'Aventure)_

Depuis leur rencontre, quelques mois auparavant, Shin et Tintaëlle ne s'étaient plus quittés. Même si Shin était plutôt solitaire, il appréciait cette collaboration; la vie était tellement plus simple à deux. Leur petit spectacle avait tellement attiré les foules que le gérant du bar voisin leur avait proposé de le jouer pour ses clients en échange d'une petite rémunération. En constatant leur sérieux le tavernier les avait rapidement embauchés en échange du logement.

Ce soir-là, le propriétaire s'était absenté pour veiller sur sa femme qui était malade. Il était venu en début d'après-midi pour préparer la nourriture puis il avait laissé l'accueil et le service à ses deux employés. La taverne était plutôt calme, la plupart des clients étaient partis. Les deux compères discutaient tranquillement en commençant la remise en ordre de la salle. Tintaëlle tentait d'en apprendre plus sur son mystérieux compagnon.

\- Mais comment ça se fait que tu aies tant voyagé ? Je veux dire... t'es pas vieux, tu as du commencer super jeune non ? T'étais déjà à l'aise dans la nature ?

\- Ouai, c'est compliqué, _répondit-il en __soupirant_, j'ai grandi dans une tribu dans la forêt donc la nature je connais bien. J'ai pas trop de souvenirs de cette période, c'était avant ma transformation. C'était pas vraiment un choix au début, mais j'y ai pris goût et j'ai voyagé çà et là...

\- C'est marrant, je me souviens bien de la période avant ma transformation. J'ai toujours voulu voyager, mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment... j'ai grandi dans la forêt avec une druidesse, Naëla. On était complètement seule, pendant toute cette période on n'a vu presque personne; 2 ou 3 druides, 4 ou 5 voyageurs et c'est tout. Les monstres se tenaient globalement à distance, mais un jour ils se sont un peu trop approchés. Naëla était partie récolter différentes plantes du coup j'étais seule. J'ai rien pu faire. C'est à ce moment-là que le demi-élémentaire d'air est intervenu et m'a ressuscité. Peu de temps après Naëla a péri dans une nouvelle attaque. J'ai dû fuir la forêt, c'était trop dangereux. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance, je n'aurai pas du m'en sortir, mais par je ne sais pas quel miracle j'ai atteint la route à la lisière des bois. Un marchand qui passait par là m'a trouvé soigné. Je suis passé de ville en ville en me joignant à divers convois, mais j'ai du mal à trouver des groupes. Je ne sais pas vraiment me battre donc personne ne veut de moi, du coup je suis un peu coincé ici. Alors je m'entraîne, je veux apprendre à me défendre. Et grâce à toi j'ai beaucoup progressé, merci pour ça. Merci pour ta compagnie aussi, être seule c'est dur pour moi, avec toi j'ai trouvé un ami.

Shin rougit un peu a cette déclaration avant de rester pensif et de renchérir hésitant:

\- Tu sais... moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de me poser... Et maintenant qu'on a un travail, si on économise un mois ou deux on pourra s'acheter un peu d'équipement et partir à l'aventure. Moi ça me plairait bien.

\- Tu crois qu'on en est capable? _S'interrogea Tintaëlle_, je ne sais pas me battre et...

\- Pour l'instant c'est vrai, _l'interrompit-il_, mais tu progresses vite. Et on serait deux. On peut le faire si on est prudent. Enfin si tu as envie, je ne veux pas te forcer la main...

\- Si ! J'aimerai beaucoup ! _Le coupa-t-elle,_ si tu penses que c'est possible alors on partira. On a besoin de quoi comme équipement ?

\- Hé bien, pas grand-chose en faite. Mais pour l'instant on doit fermer la taverne.

\- Tu as raison. On s'en occupe et on fait un premier inventaire ce soir.

Et les deux compères se mirent au travail plein d'une motivation nouvelle. Ils avaient un but et ils feraient tout pour le réaliser.


	22. 21 Shin Brouette

21 Shin Brouette

_Contexte: Après 71 - Shin - Bar (chapitre 21)_

_(Avant le début d'Aventure)_

* * *

Cela faisait presque 2 mois que Shin et Tintaëlle avaient décidé de partir. Ils avaient avec eux quelques économies pour préparer quelques provisions, mais ils avaient dépensé la grande majorité dans de l'équipement : une petite armure de cuir et deux couteaux de combat pour Tintaëlle. Pour sa part, Shin s'était acheté un arc léger et s'était entraîné à générer des flèches de glace rapidement. Ils avaient aussi investie dans quelques équipements rudimentaires de cuisine, des sacs de couchages ainsi que quelques vêtements chauds. Seulement ils faisaient face à un problème; ils n'avaient pas de besace suffisamment grande et solide pour transporter tout leur équipement. Et en acheter un les obligerait à économiser encore un ou deux longs mois.

\- Shin ! Shin ! Le vieux Nestor veut bien nous vendre sa petite brouette pour trois fois rien ! On pourrait transporter nos affaires avec ! On pourrait partir la semaine prochaine comme prévu !

\- Heu, lança-t-il surpris, ce n'est quand même pas très pratique. Mais… pourquoi pas après tout ? On n'ira pas sur les petits chemins de forêt et ça passera ! J'en ai trop marre d'être en ville. C'est décidé on s'en tient au plan. Va lui dire qu'on l'achète ! On ira la chercher ce soir et on lui apportera l'argent à ce moment-là.

\- Ça marche ! hurla-t-elle en partant à toute vitesse, excitée comme une puce.

* * *

Une semaine avait passé les deux compères était fin prêts. Leurs affaires et provisions étaient chargées dans leur brouette qu'ils avaient rafistolée et décorée. Shin avait même bricolé un harnais pour la déplacer plus facilement.

Le gérant du bar les attendait à la sortie de la courette, dubitatif :

\- Vous êtes sûr de vouloir partir ? Je peux vous garder le temps d'économiser pour un sac vous savez ?

\- Pas la peine, lança gaiement Shin avec un sourire enfantin, on est équipé, ajouta-t-il en tapotant leur brouette.

\- Je persiste à penser que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, soupira leur ancien patron, mais c'est comme vous voulez les jeunes. Soyez prudent.

\- Merci pour tout Turin ! Prends soin de toi ! répliquèrent les deux compères en cœur en partant.

Le tavernier les regarda s'éloigner, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres " Ha la jeunesse, j'envie leur innocence. Puissent les étoiles veiller sur eux. "

* * *

Depuis leur départ un mois plus tôt les deux amis n'avaient pas perdu leur enthousiasme. Cela faisait en effet quelque temps qu'ils traitaient leur brouette comme un cheval de trait. Un jeu qui s'était installé quand ils s'étaient embourbés en traversant un ruisseau et qui ajoutait de la bonne humeur a la pénible tâche de la traîner.

\- Allez Arc-En-Ciel ! lança gaiement Tintaëlle en poussant leur brouette, encore un petit effort on est presque arrivé !

\- Ouais ! T'en fais pas, dans moins d'un quart d'heure tu pourras te reposer. Répondit Shin rieur. Que ferait-on sans notre fidèle Arc-En-Ciel n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est clair, sans toi on irait pas bien loin s'esclaffa-t-elle. Regarde on va pouvoir monter le camp dans cette clairière.

Et c'est ainsi que les deux amis s'installèrent pour une nouvelle nuit à la belle étoile; naïfs et insouciants comme des enfants. Oubliant tous leur problème en profitant de tous ses instants magiques.


	23. 3 Théo Pluie

03 Théo Pluie

_Contexte: Post saisons 4, à la guilde des aventuriers_

Théo était assis à son bureau, cela faisait des heures qu'il s'occupait de la paperasse de la guilde. De très nombreux jeunes rêvaient de devenir aventuriers et Théo cherchait les meilleures solutions pour tout le monde. Certains groupes acceptaient de parrainer un jeune, d'autres pouvaient rester à la guilde où quelques instructeurs stationnait mais le paladin ne pouvait pas proposer une solution pour tous. Mais ce n'était pas sa tâche du jour, il devait constituer un groupe en urgence pour une mission qui s'annonçait particulièrement difficile. Il avait déjà recruté un mage de l'air et un guerrier qui passait par là, il comptait faire partie de l'expédition lui aussi, mais une ou deux recrues supplémentaires ne feraient pas de mal. C'était difficile de trouver des aventuriers expérimentés mais Théo avait épluché les candidatures dans l'espoir de recruter au moins un autre combattant à distance pour couvrir leurs arrières au côté du mage. En vain

Il était épuisé, même s'il aimait beaucoup sa nouvelle vie il détestait le rôle administratif qu'il avait endossé lors de la création de la guilde et il faisait tout pour déléguer un maximum. Il se leva pour délier ses jambes, engourdies par tant d'immobilités. En s'accoudant sur la fenêtre il soupira devant la pluie qui n'avait pas cessé depuis la veille. Shin lui manquait et le paladin avait l'impression que les éléments faisaient tout pour lui rappeler son ami perdu. Depuis la séparation de son précédent groupe, il n'arrivait plus à s'attacher aux gens. Il avait trop peur de souffrir, encore. Il avait beau se répéter que ce n'était pas ce que Shin aurait voulu, qu'il devait faire des efforts, tout semblait terne sans son groupe à ses côtés. Il savait qu'il était trop exigent, qu'il était normal de ne pas avoir la même complicité avec des camarades de longue date qu'avec de presque inconnu, qu'il devait leur laisser du temps pour gagner sa confiance. Mais aussi doué et talentueux que ses nouveaux compagnons d'aventure étaient, ils ne voyaient en lui que le héros qui avait sauvé Castelblanc, que leur supérieur qui avait créé la guilde, que l'inquisiteur qui pouvait les tuer à chaque instant. Jamais l'homme qu'il était auprès de ses amis.

En réalité Théo se sentait seul. Son regard se perdait dans la pluie torrentielle qui s'abattait sur Castelblanc. Lorsqu'il s'était retiré de son poste d'instructeur de l'église de la Lumière, il espérait se trouver un nouveau groupe et repartir à l'aventure; mais rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant et il avait du mal à l'accepter. Il voyait Shin dans chaque flaque d'eau, Bob dans la moindre flammèche, Grunlek à tous les repas, même Mani lui manquait à sa manière. Il poussa un profond soupir, il devait vraiment sortir, les murs du bureau l'oppressaient.

En arrivant dans la salle commune, qui ressemblait presque à une taverne, Théo remarqua la présence d'un nouveau venu. L'inconnu, vêtu d'une tenue de camouflage en forêt, était équipé d'un arc et attira immédiatement l'attention de Théo par son attitude enjouée, et pourtant il ne semblait pas ivre. Le paladin saisit donc sa chance et l'aborda pour lui proposer la fameuse mission que l'autre accepta sans hésiter, il cherchait justement un groupe et une tâche bien payés.

Un poids s'ôta des épaules de Théo, avec cet homme en plus, ils pourraient, comme prévu, partir dès le lendemain. L'aventure lui ferait le plus grand bien et chasserait sans peine ses questions existentielles, pour un moment au moins.


End file.
